She-Wolf
by grace days three
Summary: A hunter encounters more than he had bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

The hunter was on his usual hike through the forest. He had his rifle slung across his shoulder and his snares and traps on his backpack. The day was unusually sunny and he quickly grew tired of hiking through the thick humid forest and not finding anything to hunt. He leaned on a tree to rest for a while until his loud breath subsided. He heard the sound of running water in the distance. Seeing that his water has run out, he decided to walk towards the sound and find the river to have a drink and wash himself. He broke through the foliage and saw the river but quickly turned into a statue for a good minute and lowered himself to the ground hunter could not quite make out what he was seeing in the distance. He saw what seems to be a petite slender woman lying naked on the river bank soaking up the warm sun. Her hair was glistened like gold in the sun, the rays shining off the ends and the wind moving them ever so slightly. Her hair was dry but she had just taken a dip in the water as the river's droplets shining like little tiny diamonds on her beautiful skin. At first the hunter thought it was a fellow hiker looking to sunbathe a little but there was something odd about the woman. She seemed different. He paused for a while and looked closer at the face. Something was off. Her canines were larger than usual and he could make out a feral feistiness in her complexion. He continued to examine her moving his focus towards her body. His eyes widen. He could not believe what he was seeing. How could this have escaped him at first glace. "Is that a tail?", He thought to himself. He could not make any sense of it but he could not take his eyes off of her as well. He knew what he had to do. He has been hunting for so long but he had never seen anything like this before. He could not let this moment pass him by. "I have to have her", He thought. But who was she? Is it even a she? She is definitely not human. But still...is it even ethical to hunt her? His mind was full of questions but he could waste no time. He knew he could not sneak up on her. He has to be down wind from her and she would definitely smell him considering how she seems to be part animal. He gently grabbed his rifle and aimed down the sights at her. He had her lined up perfectly but he had his finger on the trigger for a full minute. He could not do it. She was just too beautiful and unique. He eased off the trigger but continued to look at her down the sights. He was admiring her. There was something uniquely beautiful about this creature. 'I have to take her alive", He thought to himself.

The hunter had to find a way to capture her alive. He was mesmerized by her. He had to have her. He gently open his backpack and looked inside. He was relived to see that he had packed his bolas this time. He took them out and he held the end with his right hand. The weighted spheres at the other end were considerably heavy. He knew it should be enough to keep the creature down but she has to be running away from him for him to use it. He slowly creeped out of the foliage completely on his belly and he stood up. He raised his right hand and started to spin the spheres fastly above his head. He let out a shout to startle the creature. The creature twisted her body and looked at him fiercely and bared her teeth at him. The hunter was taken aback for a while. She quickly took to her feet and started running away from him. He aimed directly at her feet and let go of the bolas. The spheres went around the creatures ankles and quickly bound them in thick rope and she came crashing down on the sand. The hunter dashed at her as fast as he could because he knew it would not hold her down for long. She had already gotten them off by the time he came within 5 feet of her. The hunter leapt at her and wrapped his arms around her body and wrestled her to the ground. The creature started to bite him and claw at him ferociously but he had no intention of letting her go. He rolled the creature onto her belly and he put his entire weight over her tiny but agile body. She was not going down easily. He had to tame her. He wrapped his arm around her slender neck. She bit into his arm deep but he and held her down while he unbuckled his belt with the other hand. He then wrapped his belt around her neck, yanking his bitten arm out of her jaws. He buckled it tight and wrapped the long end around his palm. She struggled even more but there was no escaping now. She was tied to him and she was his catch of the day.

The alluring creature continued to thrash as she snarled through sharp bared teeth! Not knowing what to do next the hunter just waited for the creature to calm down a bit. Sensing her calm down a bit, the hunter moved slowly as he stood up tugging the creature to him. As he glanced down at her golden hair he noticed that her hands were tipped with finely sharpened claws. Her tail was lashing behind her like an outraged cat! Suddenly without warning the creature leaped up at the hunter slashing his face and escaping his grasp! No! His perfect catch had outsmarted him! Wiping his face clean the hunter ignored his flaring wounds and began tracking after the creature. She would not escape him now! Shouldering his gun securely to his back he took off in the direction the creature went! He could still smell her sweet scent in the air! What did he want from this creature? To own her as a trophy? Why could he not let her go!? Ignoring his spinning thoughts he focused on tracking the creature down instead. He was gaining ground quickly as she still had the tight belt around her throat! Another half hour in the sweltering heat he came upon her panting for air clawing at her neck in desperation! Quickly getting cover he took her distraction to his advantage as he crept ever closer and once again pounced on her gaining control. She whimpered and weakly snarled at him but had no more fight left. Loosening the belt one notch he heard her take a huge lungful of air in. Not to be fooled once again he quickly put on a collar on her and held the leash securely. Unlike last time the creature didn't seem to want to fight! So human was she that the hunter had to control his pounding heart! She was beautiful; she was his! The creature walked on all fours and the hunter flinched ready to ward off an attack when she moved in his direction. She seemed different somehow. Her eyes were more relaxed and her tail was no longer thrashing behind her but gently swishing in the light breeze. The hunter took a deep breath as his stomach began to coil and heat up when the creature stalked to him rumbling low in her chest. So off guard was he that when the creature pounced on him he fell back onto the grass. The she-wolf as he nicknamed her, now was purring and sniffing at his collar bone and licking it ever so lightly. His hand went up without his knowledge as he gently ran his hands down her spine feeling her soft smooth skin as well as the soft fur at the base of her tail. Getting lost in the moment he shifted his weight and now had her pinned under him as he panted for breath. The hunter didn't know what he was doing. He felt an overwhelming burning sexual attraction to this beautiful creature. He can't let anyone else find about what he was about to do here. He could smell the creature's scent in the humid forest air. He bent down and smelled the scent off of her neck. He felt his body heat up in anticipation. He kissed the neck and gave it a bite as the creature let out a slight growl beneath him. He knew what he wanted now. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down letting his cock free. It has been hard ever since he wrestled with the beautiful creature on the river bank. He knew why he went after so fast even after getting clawed across the face. He grabbed the creature's soft tail and felt the hairs between his fingers before moving it up and out of the way exposing the creature completely to him. The creature growled and tried to move away but he held onto her tight beneath him and put his weight on her. He knew it was gonna be a fight. He grabbed his cock and gently rubbed the tip up and down her wet lips, letting her know what was about to happen and teasing her a little all the while holding her tight under him. He wanted her no matter what. He didn't care about anything else. He moved his hips a little forward pushing his tip into her. She yanked her body forward and tried to get away but he wasn't gonna let her go. He grabbed her waist and slammed her body towards him and entered her fully. He rested his torso on her back and wrapped her leash around her neck a few times and held it tight. He wasn't about to let her go before he is done. He thrusted into her like a wild beast, with just his hunger for her in mind. He let out a growl before biting into her neck. He thought he was turning into a beast like her as well. He continued thrusting deep into her while she growled and whimpered beneath him.

His mind lost in the heat of the moment the hunter only groaned when she bit his neck in return and gave him a couple licks to sooth the skin. Crooning pleasantly underneath him the she wolf began to match his feverish pace as she rocked her hips. Clawing the ground beneath her she grunted and groaned in pleasure. The hunter kept a tight grip on her hips as her tail felt soft on his chest. Shifting his weight once again the hunter was now lying on top of her and took her mouth with his as he forcefully thrust into her. Bucking his hips once more the hunter was spent as he lay on top of her catching his breath. He could feel her heart racing in her chest as she gently nibbled on his chest and once again he claimed her lips for himself. The hunter raised his body off of her after catching his breath. He now realised the gravity of what he has done but he felt so good. His cock was still inside her pulsing and still squirting the last few drops into her warm panting body. It felt too good to feel bad about. He looked down at his cock, still planted deep inside her almost as if it doesn't wanna come out. He gave the creature another kiss and bit her lips before grabbing her tiny waist and pulling his cock out of her. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to fuck her like there is no tomorrow but it had to be done. He finally reluctantly pulled out and he could see his cum flow out of her now red blushing pussy. He rubbed her leaking pussy lips with his fingers and felt her clit. He knew she wanted more as well. He yanked her leash, making her move her head closer to him. He gently rubbed his wet fingers over her lips and pushed two of his fingers into her mouth. He could feel her sharp canines and knew he could lose his fingers any moment. But he was lost in his own lust for her. He then grabbed the back of her head and gently moved her mouth closer to his wet cock. He grabbed his cock with the other hand and gently traced the outline of her lips with the tip of his cock. She growled and bared her teeth but he couldn't care less. He gently pushed his tip past her lips and into her mouth. His hand had strayed to one of her furred ears and he rubbed it encouragingly and the she-wolf began to purr deep in her throat sending shocks through his cock. Rocking his hips lightly he tried to convey what his body desired from the creature who seemed to catch on a bit as she was gentle with her teeth and began to lick his cock of her juices. Groaning in deep pleasure the hunter began to sway his hips foward as the creature matched his pace as she devoured his cock. Rubbing his hands over her body and ears the hunter felt that all to familiar coiling of heat in his stomach as his cock hardened even more. Droplets of sweat began to form on his chest and his legs began to shake as he sped their pace up. Lights exploded in his head as he shot another huge cum load into her mouth which she happily licked up. Trying to catch his breath the hunters hands roamed over the she-wolfs body and he felt her perk nipples and her wet pussy. The creature gave a pleasant snarl as the hunter took his time feeling her. She nibbled at his skin and kept squirming in his grip. Pulling her closer to him the hunter watched her whine and whimper as he explored her swollen pussy lips with his sensitive fingers. Unable to contain himself any more the hunter had to have a taste! She smelled so sweet as he navigated his nose to her hot core. Flicking his tongue out he watched as the creature gave a low moan as her hips bucked for more. Holding her hips down firmly careful not to hurt her beautiful tail the hunter lowered himself for more. Her juices were like a drug to him he couldn't get enough of it as he lapped at her lips drinking in her nectar. Like a man dying of thirst he drank everything she gave him eagerly until he felt her lithe form begin to shake as she whined low in her throat as the rest of her juices spilled into his awaiting mouth. Licking clean any stray juices the hunter looked down at the she-wolf who was fast asleep exhausted from her days activities. The addiction for her body had a vice like grip on the hunter as he stared down at her beauty. Gently throwing a blanket over her body he picked her up and made his way back home with his more than satisfactory catch.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up from his sleep the hunter sat up in bed. His body felt boneless but his neck was throbbing painfully. Rubbing his neck to ease the pain the memories of the previous days hunt flooded his mind! His hand stilled as his heart raced with lustful excitment. First thing first was breakfast as his belly rummbled loudly. Getting out stretching and trying to rub the sore out of his neck the hunter made himself breakfast and ate quickly as he was rather famished. Spotting a raw steak he was planning on cooking for his dinner he knew someone else who would enjoy it more than him so he took it out. Judging from the sounds he could hear coming from his basment his guest was very much awake and not in a good mood. Going down the steps to his basment he heard the chain rattle as the she-wolf made to lunge at him with her mouth open for attack but got stopped by her chain holding her to a very sturdy support beam in his basment. The hunter knew he should be afraid of the creature but even in her anger she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. He looked at the chain holding her and her collar to make sure they held and they were still holding strong no sign of breaking. The she-wolf stood at the end of her chain snarling menacingly at the hunter with her tail held high in the air and her ears pinned flat on her head as the fur around her shoulders and back bristled in an amazing show of power and intimidation. "I got you something I think you will greatly enjoy." The hunter spoke softly as he tossed the raw meat withing reaching distance of the creature. Slowly the she-wolf let down her guard to sniff at the meat and soon was happily eating. Unable to help himself the hunter quietly edged closer and reached out to pet her. Without warning the she wolf turned on him and bit deep into his hand. Hissing in pain the hunter held his hand close to him as he undid his belt with his other hand. "I will break you one way or other!" the hunter growled angrily at the she-wolf as he backed her up with the threat of his belt. The she-wolf snapped at him trying to scare him off but yelped as the belt made contact to her ribs causing pain to flare. The hunter saw his opportunity with her distraction and caught his belt in her open mouth and reined her in like a horse tying the belt tightly behid her ears. "Try to bite me now you bitch!" the hunter watched the she-wolf buck and thrash for a bit before he couldn't resist it anymore and pounced on her from behind rubbing his bulge against her backside.

He could hear the she-wolf whine behind his belt as she tried to shake him off. Pinning her down on the ground the hunter looked her displayed before him. Leaning in he took a deep inhale of her sweet scent and moved up and gave a light lick over her puckered hole which to smelled amazing. He could hear the she-wolfs claws uselessly scrabble at his cement floor and he slowly removed his pants as his hot breath was against her sweet nectar covered hole. His heart sped up in anticipation as her scent fueled him even further. Hish thick cock twitched as it growed even bigger than he ever thought he was possible of. Unable to holdback any more he thrust in sharply hissing as he was enveloped in the tight heat. the sh-wolf gave a whine as her hips rocked back against his. Clamping his jaws around the back of her neck the hunter thrust into her feverishly. He could feel a feral growl build up in his throat as his release came closer. The she-wolf was bucking against his thrust matching his pace encouraging for more. Biting down hard the hunter thrust one last time and stilled as he shot his hot seed deep into her. Draped over her back the hunter panted for breath as his hands were playing with the creatures luscious nipples and full breasts. His cock was still hard as rock inside her and he had plenty of energy to last for a couple more rounds. Flipping the she-wolf onto her back he pounded into her as he nibbled her throat and tasted her juicy nipples taking each into his mouth and sucking hard. The she-wolf was arching off the floor to meet his awaiting mouth despertely.

Reaching behind her head the hunter removed his belt and captured her lips in his tracing her deadly teeth with his tongue. She tasted so wild and sweet he didn't know if he would ever get tired. The she-wolf battled for dominance in his mouth and he let her have it just the one time as he thrust into her swollen red pussy with abandon. Grunting he spent another load as the beautiul creature let out a howl beneath him as her release came at the same time. Laying ontop of the sexy body the hunter didn't pull out but rather pumped into her to further her orgasm as he hissed as her pussy gripped his cock tightly not letting it go. Pulling his cock out he admired how swollen and wet her lips were and dipped his hed down to take a deep wiff. Again her sweetness; he couldn't resist. He lapped at her as he added one of his fingers into her causing the creature to snarl in pleasure as her hips bucked shakily. Adding another digit into her wet cavern he increased his pace while his other hand gripped himself at the same speed. Nibbling at her sweet lips he could feel her peak coming. Her breath became a ragged snarl as her whole body shook and her tail was held rigged in utter pleasure. His stomach coiled as she spilled her essense over his hungry tongue and he came all over her stomach. His body covered in sweat he dragged himself to his feet and once again looked at his exhusted and spent prey. One last thing to do before he retired for the day. Grabbing more ropes he got to work and after he was done he stood back and stared at his art piece; a slightly modified viennese oyster. Perfect to sate his hunger tommorow for now his body need to recover. Rubbing his neck as it was still sore he made his way to his bed and exhausted fell ontop of it and past out.


	3. Chapter 3

_He was running so fast through the woods! The moonlight hot on his skin. He could smell his prey just ahead of him. Growling low in his chest he dug his claws deeper into the soil and took a leap. His prey yelped and writhed under his heavy bulk. Leaning down he tasted her sweet scent. Snarling with barely restrained lust..._

Waking up panting in his bed the hunter wiped his face as he tried to make sense of the dream. He sat by the side of his bed with his head in his palms. He looked at his hands and feet and then he examined himself. It felt so real so he had to make sure. He looked at the mirror and saw that he looked weathered but there was something more aggressive in his features. After making breakfast for himself he took out a large piece of meat out of the freezer for the creature in his basement. The creature he couldn't seem to forget. She had some sort of hold on him! He could feel his cock getting hot just thinking about her. After thawing the meat for a little while he once again decended his basment stairs. Gods how she stirred him up! Her face was twisted in a silent snarl as her cold caculating bright green eyes watched his every move. Controlling his breathing the hunter slowly walked to his capture and began to pull apart the meat for her to eat easily. Making sure his fingers were safe from her sharp teeth he offered her meat peice by peice until she had eaten about half a pound.

The smell of the raw beef kept catching his attention. Looking at his bloodied hands he felt his mouth water as his tongue came out to lick his hands clean. Seeing her tied up and her holes completely exposed to him made his cock even more harder. She was also very wet and her pussy was puffy and bulging out as if to greet him. She must have been in heat. The thought of her being ripe and fertile made the hunter even more horny. Suddenly he felt a deep hunger even though he just had breakfast. Being around her made him lose his control and he felt he was more beast than man when in her presence. The air was filled with her scent. The sweet scent of her pussy throbbing, leaking its juices, glistening and inviting him, made him breathe harder and deeper. He took a piece of the meat to her wet soft pussy lips and ran it up and down along her tiny slit. The blood coated her pussy making him even more hungry at the sight. The meat was covered with her sweet smelling nectar and he instinctively took it to his mouth and chewed on it enjoying the flavor. Once again he felt he was losing control of his body and his neck began to sting. He dropped down and cupped her bloody wet pussy with his mouth and started licking and sucking it like a mad man. Her juices were fueling him to go even further and further. His strong arms reached forward and caressed the beautiful creature's breasts while his tongue lapped up her juices. He stiffened his tongue after he was done with the nectar on her outer lips and pierced her wet warm slit, greedy for more. His tongue entered a tight warm cave wet with all the nectar he craved. He groaned and grunted with pleasure with his tongue still inside her, flicking inside and lapping up greedily at the tight inner walls. Hearing her breathy whine above him only spurred him to greater heights. Unable to control himself any longer he released her only to rip his pants off. Grabbing her neck he plunged himself in with a deep growl of his own. He could feel her pulse jump under his fingers and matched its pace with his hips. The wooden beams creaked as the she-wolf strained against them in her pleasure but they still held strong. The feel of her pussy lips wrapped tightly around him hugging him and milking him almost made him cum hard but he refused to give in this soon. With legs trembling he stilled his hips and instead sucked on her beautiful full breasts as well as once again capturing her lips. His cock jumped in excitment as her walls closed even further on him! Throwing his head back he began to pound into the tightness as hard as he could.

He bent forward and kissed her hard, his hands still wrapped around her slender neck. He could feel the she wolf pant and growl into his hungry mouth. Gripping her neck harder he pounded into her like a piece of meat, her warm wet walls wrapped tight like a glove around his rock hard and pulsing cock. He felt like his cock was on fire and the only way to calm it down was by being inside this beast. His cock was full of his red hot blood and he felt his veins bulge. He was in pain because of her and he had to give some back to her. He gripped her neck tighter again and slowly took his cock almost out of her only to slam down back into her. His cock stabbed her like red hot iron and he made sure the each other stab went into her a little more. The she wolf growled and bit down on his lower lip making him grunt into her mouth as well. The hunter raised his right leg and rested it on a wooden chair nearby giving him more range of motion to fuck her even more harder. He was now bleeding from his lip and he noticed the she wolf was still kissing and sucking on his lips drinking his blood like she wanted to hurt him a little too. He reluctantly pulled out his cock, her pussy tight walls was sucking him back and he could feel his cock getting milked. Finally managing to pull it all out he looked down and saw his cock. It was harder than it has ever been in his life. Veins were bulging and it was burning hot. He now knew how much this creature has him addicted to her. His cock glistened with her sweet nectar. Her warm smooth juices almost covered his entire cock save for his tip where he saw his own pre cum oozing out mixed with her nectar. The hunter climbed onto the frame where he had the she wolf tied and stood over her with each leg to the side of her furred head. He bent his knees and rubbed his wet cock on her lips. The she wolf surprisingly moaned and opened up her mouth willingly. He grabbed the back of her head and raised it a little to assist her while sliding his cock into her mouth. He felt the she wolf lap up her own juices off his manhood and his cum from his tip. He couldn't help but start moving his hips as the she wolf was cleaning him up. He grabbed her head with both hands and started pumping into her mouth slowly to match her warm tongues licks. The she wolf cleaned him off of her juices pretty quick so the hunter pulled his cock out and tapped her lips with his tip making the she wolf growl and bare her teeth. He climbed back down and choked her again, now his right foot on the stool. He stabbed her with his cock in one swift motion and started thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow. He knew he was close. He knew he shouldn't be doing this and he should pull out but his own body denied him control. His feverous pace increased and he slammed into her harder and harder as he was near the end, he thrust into her one more time impaling himself on her as he felt his balls empty itself inside her. His cock twitched inside her tight cunt as he sprayed thick white strings of hot cum again and again. He felt her pussy squirm and squeeze his cock even tighter and releasing its own juices. She seemed to suck him deeper into her as she had her own orgasm. He kept cumming, unloading everything he's got into her as he filled her up with his warm potent seed. He knew what would happen now. There was no changing it...

Feeling disgusted with his lack of control the hunter untied the she-wolf. Had he gone mad? Never in a million years would he think himself capable of such atrocious actions. He fucked a wolf. Looking at the creature once more he could feel himself getting pulled in by her wildness. No! Tearing his gaze away he battled himself for control and untied her from his basement. Leading her outside the hunter let himself one more lustful look as he took her collar off. Watching her running figure almost made him chase after her but he dug his heels hard to the ground rooting himself still. Letting the breath out that he was holding the hunter made his way back inside and promptly fell asleep. Nobody could ever know about this.


End file.
